


Kokichi's Most Devious Crime

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Hiro can't sleep, so he goes to his kitchen for food. so why is Kokichi there at one in the morning holding Hiro's own milk and cereal?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kokichi's Most Devious Crime

Yasuhiro Hagakure had a lot on his mind when he tried to go to sleep at 9:45 pm. His new training regimen with that coach from the class above him, the studying he had done for the test he had coming up, done by Taka’s demand, Hina’s date with Sakura, at which point he realized he was becoming a bit of a dad friend, and the fact that no one could go one day without calling him “Weedman” once. He sighed, rolling over to face the other wall, having stared at the one to his right for what felt like hours. After a few minutes, he concluded it was more likely he’d get better sleep after some food or water or something, given he had hardly eaten all day, opting to hang out with Leon and Makoto or, with heavy reluctance, study. He threw his blanket off his head, letting loose his wild hair and filling his nose with the smell of some incense he was burning. He let out a huge yawn and wobbled to the door, shakily pulling it open and then hobbling to the kitchen. He was normally a cheery, upbeat guy, although he was quite an idiot, even he knew that, but when he was tired, Yasuhiro Hagakure wasn’t the legendary Weedman, Stoner Extraordinaire, but Yasuhiro Hagakure, a tired man who was too stupid to even use his own talent right. He walked to his kitchen, silently sorrowful that he may not even be liked amongst his class, before turning the kitchen doorknob, stepping inside and flicking on the light, all to be met with violet eyes staring at him while holding a jug of milk and a box of Froot Loops.

“Uh, dude, Kokichi, what are you doing here? How’d you even get in my room?” Hiro eyed the small supreme leader, who, mind you, was STILL HOLDING HIRO’S FUCKING FROOT LOOPS! “Oh, my friend, Hagakure. I teleported into here. Or I didn't, I could be lying.” Hiro groaned.”Dude, i don’t know why you’re here or whatever, but get out, i just wanna sleep.” Kokichi eyed hiro, taking in every detail. Hiro was, in fact, wearing his casual sleepwear, consisting of a custom t-shirt that reads “I put the “weed” in we did it” and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. His hair looked even more disheveled than when he’s in class and his eyes seemed to have the beginnings of dark bags directly under them. “Here, Hagakure, I can see that you need some sleep, so let’s make a deal.” Hiro’s eyebrow raised. He thought Kokichi was acting a bit out of character, but who knows, maybe he was, too. “What do you have in mind.”

Leon yawned and sat up in his bed. Normally he was awake and ready just in time for class, as he planned extensively his schedule for when to wake up and when to sleep. Today, however, he was up early, leading to him checking his phone, which he normally saved for after class, at which point he found he had one notification from Hiro. He tapped the notification and was brought to a picture of Hiro facepalming as a kid he recognized to be from one of the other classes sat there, fully dressed in his black and white outfit, sans the normal checkered scarf, though, holding a box of froot loops and a jug of milk with the caption “I went to the kitchen for some food at 1 in the morning, but all i get is a gremlin stealing my loops.”

**Author's Note:**

> To a certain someone(you'll likely know who you are if you read this)
> 
> If you ever read this and get the idea to break into my house and try to steal some cereal from me
> 
> You are just proving that you are, in fact, a Kokichi kinnie.


End file.
